Nanny: smile butlerboy
by nilescclover
Summary: Niles and Fran use the Jacuzzi while Max is away.


The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Smile butler boy

3/7/07

It was another day at the Sheffield mansion. Mr. Sheffield was giving his nanny instructions.

"Now Ms. Fine w will be gone all day. No parties nothing the kids went to school so wit for them…"

"I know nothing to worry about I…we… she said as Niles entered the den area. "Will be fine. We have done this before." Max walks outside.

Max sighed. "Oh," he leaned back in the open door. "Niles, don't forget."

"Your dry cleaning for the banquet tonight. I know it's on my list." Fran closes the door.

"Finally some rest." She looks at Niles. "Let's hurry before the soaps start."

"Oh, no I can't watch them." he walked towards the kitchen. "I have to much to finish."

"Let me see the list. I'll help you."

"What? You actually do something?"

"I do!" he didn't argue she was actually going to help him. He handed her the list.

"That's for you, you, you,…" she kept repeating as she read this list.

"Told you that it's stuff I have to do."

"Wait here's a few I can do." she pointed to the list. "Like pick up the dry clean, laundry and clean the den. I can do that when the soaps are on."

"Let's get started." They finished all the chores on the list before noon. Both sat on the couch.

"Now what?" Niles said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oy, now that was work. How do you do it?"

Niles just sighed. "I couldn't." Niles rested his head back on the couch. Fran looked over at him.

"Um…. why don't we…."

"Oh no…" Niles shook his head. "No more of you brilliant ideas."

"It will be fun." She smiled.

"The Jacuzzi."

"You read my mind."

"But what about Mr. Sheffield he doesn't like." Fran grabbed him by the arm before he could finish.

"He's not going to know." Both bolted up the stairs. Niles leaned against one side while Fran leaned against the other. Relaxing in the Jacuzzi was something that Niles never to do. Fran got to when she was working she just never told anyone.

"This is more like it." she sighed.

"What?"

"I just wish w had some music going." She thought back to the time he used to sing.

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Sing for me."

"Sing? Are you crazy?" she gave him a sad look. "Alright, alright." He starts to sing.

Max came home to get something things.

He faintly hears singing. _That can't be Niles again. I told him…no the backers didn't like him but he was good. _Max goes to investigate what is going on. His voice gets stronger as Max walks up the stairs. Why would he…be up here? Opens the door to his bathroom. He stood there in awe at what he saw, his nanny and butler in his Jacuzzi. "Get out now!" Max yelled "And get dressed."

"It's not…"

"Now! No one is allowed in my Jacuzzi without my permission. Especially…" Fran steps out and Max almost fell out. She was dressed in a bikini while Niles is in a pair of leopard Speedos. All three made their way to his room.

"Now tell me what the two of you were doing in my Jacuzzi?"

"Nothing, nothing happened." Fran tried to plea.

He couldn't stop staring at her. _She looks…so..sexy…maybe I should, stop it Max…I can't…look at her….she is so gorgeous…but it's not right…_ he shook his head to get rid of that thought. "Here." He wraps Fran with a towel more to help him, to keep his mind clear then to help conceal her.

"Get out Niles, I need to talk to Ms. Fine." and shuts the door to the bedroom in his face. "What no towel?" Niles comments to a closed door. CC who for some reason upstairs is right behind him snapping pictures of him. She starts to laugh, "Nice butt…this is going to be good." He turns around to face her getting mad cause she is there. "Got you." She snaps another shot. "Smile butler boy."

"I'm gong to kill you. Give me that camera." He yelled. He tried to grab at her as both ran down the hall for the stairs. They ran downstairs as the kids were coming up from school. They see the flash of them running by.

"That's not what I just saw. It looked like Niles in a Speedos chasing ms. Babcock."

"It was." Maggie conformed.

"That will haunt me for life. I need to call my therapist." Gracie whined.

_I'll be safe if I walk outside of this house. He wouldn't dare follow me out here,_ Niles got her, he was right behind her. He was determined to get that camera from her. They raced across the front of the building. People stopped to watch and some of them even whistled at Niles. One lady stopped almost causing a wreck. "You go boy," she yelled. Car honked.

"Give it to me."

"Come and get it." she waved it around.

"Give me that damn camera, women."

"This way butler boy." She opened the back door oh no Niles thought about the newly waxed floor of the kitchen. "Stop! Ms. Babcock. The floor…." She didn't stop.

"She didn't hear me I've got to help her."

"wooooo." Niles raced after her. Niles grabs CC just as she starts to fall but it wasn't enough. He lost his balance and slipped as well. Both of them went down. He landed on top of her. "I forgot about the floor." He apologizes to her. He had his hands on the camera. Just as B, Maggie and Gracie enter the kitchen. Maggie had to quickly cover her eyes. B just stared at them. He shook his head. "Not in here, get a room will ya."

"The floor's wet." Niles tried to explain.

"I see." Brighton laughs, as he opens the door to the den.

"What's going on?" Gracie asked.

"Nothing to see." Maggie turned her around. As CC tried to roll away from under Niles

her heart rate accelerated. I've got to get free. You're enjoying this stick with it. She shook her head and the dirty thoughts that were forming in her mind. She could feel the pulse of blood beating in her temple. "My head…"

"Niles" yells Mr. Sheffield from upstairs.

"You better go." She was finally able to move from under him.

"This isn't over. I'm going to get you back for this." _I wish you would and do more. _Her mind screamed at her.

"Yeah but I got all the proof I need right here." She held up the camera

"Niles, up here now." Niles raced up the stairs in the kitchen CC still taking his picture.

When Fran saw Niles still dressed like he was, she stared.

"What?" He stares at her. The he remembers he was still in his Speedos.

"Here," she takes it off her robe and wraps it around him.

"Niles"… he sighs

"Coming." He turns to Fran "If Ms Babcock doesn't come back later, then you know I killed her."

"Why would you say a bloody thinking like that old man?" Max asked as he walked towards him.

"She pulled a Fran on me."

"What?" both looked at him, then at each other, trying to figure that one out.

"With her camera. I want to ring her neck."

Both of them start to laugh at the thought of how pictures would come out.

"It's not funny.

"Yes, it is." Fran tries to stop laughing at him.

"She got you good this time." Max slapped him on the shoulder.


End file.
